dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Harleen Quinzel (Birds of Prey)
| Relatives = | Universe = Birds of Prey (TV Series) | BaseOfOperations = New Gotham | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Psychiatrist; Criminal; Mastermind | PlaceOfBirth = New Gotham | Creators = Paul Dini; Bruce Timm; Laeta Kalogridis | First = Birds of Prey (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | Last = Birds of Prey (TV Series) Episode: Devil's Eyes | Quotation = Never send a business man to do a psychopath's job. | Speaker = Harley Quinn | QuoteSource = Birds of Prey (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | HistoryText = Harleen Quinzel was originally a psychiatrist working for Arkham Asylum. It was through her work that she eventually met the Joker. While trying to rehabilitate him she fell in love. This led to her facilitating his escape. After breaking him out, she created the identity of Harley Quinn, his criminal girlfriend. She kept her criminal activities a secret as she was able to return to a civilian life after he was incarcerated again. She was just as manipulative and dangerous as he was. Her knowledge and expertise of psychology and psychiatric therapy potentially made her even more dangerous than the Joker, as she could expertly manipulate others to do her bidding. Working through others allowed her to maintain a secret identity. She operated with great finesse. At some point, Joker and Harley talked about having children before he was arrested and taken to prison, where she could no longer have contact with him. She decided to take her rage out on the city she felt had split them up. Her ultimate goals, beyond wreaking havoc in New Gotham were unclear. However, when she returned to the city after having been away, it was likely that she was beginning to construct her own crime syndicate. During that time, she returned to her life as Harleen Quinzel, opening an office and restarted her practice. It was because of her work as a therapist that she met Helena Kyle, who was ordered by the court to attend anger management sessions, and was referred to Doctor Quinzel's practice. It was possible that Doctor Quinzel was bisexual considering her behaviour in Helena's prescience, such as holding onto her too long during an embrace and sensually licking her face. | Powers = * : Harleen transferred a metahuman's hypnotical powers to herself. With this power, she is able to mind control humans and metahumans alike. | Abilities = * : Harleen Quinzel is very manipulative. She is able to convince people to do anything and is extremely violent. This means she will resort to any means necessary so crossing her is not something people normally do. * * : She has also been shown to have some ability in hand to hand combat; being able to hold her own against Helena. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Harleen Quinzel tends to be more "hands-off" than other criminals. She only pulls the strings. | Notes = * The role of Harleen Quinzell was portrayed by Mia Sara who replaced Sherilyn Fenn, who had been cast in the role for the original unaired pilot episode, on the Birds of Prey television series. In this show, Harley is portrayed as a far more calculating and sinister character than her bubbly comic and cartoon persona. She also does not wear a costume, although she does wear an outfit that is reminiscent of her cartoon costume in the series finale, "Devil's Eyes". | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2002 Character Debuts Category:Arkham Asylum staff members